Love Game
by lanadelspoby
Summary: During Chris's new reality show, Alejandro and Heather secretly begin to hook up. Little do they know, they're on camera all the time...


_Set after TDAS, this is an M-rated story, if you didn't see the rating..._

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Heather had arrived on the island. Chris was really making a reality show... not like Total Drama Island, but like_ Keeping Up With the Kardashians_, and the last one to be able to handle the drama would get the million dollars. Heather felt like it was an easy win. She knew she'd win. The only thing that always held her back from winning was stupid things, like silly mistakes. All she had to do was not drop out!

She had been avoiding Alejandro. She didn't know what to do after what she saw last season on All-Stars. She knew he had feelings for her, she always knew. But it was official. He had beat up José the minute he called her unattractive! She closed her eyes and started walking to the suite that all the contestants were staying at. She went to the shower room, and locked the door behind her. It had been a long day— all the bickering with Courtney was really testing her patience. Courtney was still throwing herself at Al to get over Duncan, because she was mad at Gwen. And she thought that Heather was still into Al because of their kiss during World Tour, so Heather had to deny it and tell her that it was all strategy.

"Hola Heather," the infamously seductive voice said. "Grabbing a shower?"

She bit her lip. All she wanted was a peaceful shower, and now she had to deal with him.

"No, I'm just here to watch the water run," she sarcastically said, shoving past him. "Get out of here, I need to take a shower."

He smiled at her uneasily. She looked beautiful as she stood there, strands of her dark hair falling in her face. He placed his hands on her waist, causing her body to tremble. She shook when his lips met her neck, brushing against it. His hands firmly held her waist. A moan escaped her mouth, and it was embarrassing. How could she let cocky Alejandro know that he was winning?

"Alejandr—" she began to say, but moaned instead. "Pl...ease... stop."

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a sexy manner. "Are you not liking this? Surely you are, based off of your extreme moaning and blushing."

She felt defeated. He was the only person in the world that could make her feel defeated! But it wasn't a time to get kinky. She couldn't let him win. She couldn't throw herself at him. She couldn't let him know that she was aroused! She couldn't let him know that he had successfully seduced her!

"Jerk face, stop," she ordered harshly, shoving him off. Her hands lingered on his buff chest. She wanted to stay that way. She just gazed up into his green eyes, but tried to fight the fact that her heart was skipping beats when his fingers started to trail down her back.

"You clearly don't want me to stop," he whispered huskily, with his hot breath touching her face.

Her heart was pounding. Alejandro was winning.

His lips pressed against hers, and their first real kiss, alone, drew a moan from her mouth. She looped her arms around his neck, giving into him. Their lips continued to touch softly. She wasn't even fighting it. Her hands un looped from his neck and held onto his chest firmly. She tugged on the v of his shirt, pulling his mouth closer to hers. She had _never_ kissed some one so intensely.

* * *

On screen, their lips were moving against each other hotly. His hands were cupping her ass, and she was straddled against him, with her hands still on his chest. Courtney glared at the screen. She was surprised that all the other contestants were so amazed by the scene that was playing.

"Al's a lucky guy," Duncan began, grinning and forming a wide smile. "He's probably the first guy who has ever been lucky enough to get into Heather's pants. She's always played hard to get... look at her now, throwing herself at Alejandro like he's the boss! Looks like she's not the one in charge after all..."

Scott let out a laugh and said, "I feel like I'm watching porn!"

Courtney gritted her teeth, surprised by all the guys who were enjoying Heather, the Queen of Mean, making out with Alejandro on a big screen.

"You guys are actually _excited_ by Heather and Alejandro about to have sex?" Courtney angrily asked. "This is fucking sick! Chris, why don't you turn that god damn camera off? You're not really going to show your viewers the actually part where they do it... right?"

"Oh, you're just mad because your Alehunkdro picked Heather over you," Duncan said, smirking. "Face it, Court... you're just jealous."

She clenched her fist. She was Courtney! She wasn't jealous. She was jealous that Gwen stole Duncan from her, not Heather and Al. Al was only a rebound, even though she still wished to crush Heather for doing that to her.

"Ok-ay," Chris choked, staring at the screen, where Alejandro was removing his shirt, "this is just getting weird now... Chef, have the camera guys turn the hidden cameras in the shower room off... for now. I think I have enough footage to show that Alejandro and Heather are official, and that Courtney's jealous. Had enough to quit, Courtney?"

"No!" she yelled, flailing her arms in the air. "I don't give a crap about those two!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders in disbelief.

"I think you need to give Al and Heather some privacy," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "You _know_ Heather and I are the farthest thing from friends, but let her have this, she finally can be happy... Even she deserves some privacy, Chris. I don't think you should air this footage, or record the shower rooms anymore!"

"I'm already stopping the camera, so suck it up," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "She shouldn't have came on the show if she can't handle her privacy being leaked."

* * *

Heather was on top of Alejandro, and they were on the floor of the shower room. She ran a hand up his shirtless chest. She touched his bull necklace, and then looked up into his green eyes. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, and she ran a hand through his soft hair. She had never kissed him so much.

They began to move so they were sitting upright, and Heather was straddled in his lap. Her legs looped around his boxers, and her mouth met his again. He stood up, with Heather still straddled around him. He held her back, and she cupped his cheeks as her grip. She stared down at his chest and smiled again. He was so hot, and she couldn't deny it anymore. There was desire for him, and even stubborn Heather couldn't say anything against it.

Still holding her, he pushed her against the wall of the shower, and set her down. He pushed her bra so it wasn't off, but her nipples were visible. His thumb grazed against her right nipple, before he leaned in and took it into his mouth. Another moan escaped her mouth. He played with her nipple, tugging on it and sucking on it, which made her breathe heavily. She was so embarrassed by the way he made her feel.

He unhooked the bra, and threw it out of the shower. She felt so exposed. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I have made Heather embarrassed, have I not?" he smirked.

She pushed his chest lightly, annoyed by his cocky attitude. She refused to look back at him, but he touched her chin gently and turned her head. He captured her lips again, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. All was forgiven with that. Her legs were looped around his back, and she was pushing against his bare chest as she kissed him harder. She moaned into his mouth, causing his arousal to strike. He couldn't resist her any longer. He had always wanted her.

* * *

Duncan was walking to the suite when he thought about what he could do with Heather. She was a star... a TV star. What would people do if they saw her sex tape? He knew it would be wrong to expose her, since they were kind of friends, but the idea was tempting. She wouldn't have to know that he did it, would she? And he could make so much money with the video! He could charge people to see it. Who wouldn't want to see a TV star's sex tape? She had gained a lot of fame when she won World Tour, too.

"Harold," Duncan began, grabbing the guy's shoulder, "I have to ask you something."

Harold furrowed his eyebrows, "Duncan, I don't wanna get involved with you ever again. You always humiliate me!"

"Dude, this isn't about humiliating you, it's about humiliating _Heather_," Duncan deviously explained. "You saw Alejandro getting into her pants in the shower room!"

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do?" Harold asked, crossing his arms. "Gonna go barge in the room and walk in on them? It'll just be awkward."

Duncan saw Scott walking, so he grabbed the ginger's shoulder and dragged him.

"Dude, I have a great idea," Duncan said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Heather's pretty famous for her victory on TDWT, so we can make use of the situation we have. If you guys will team up with me, we can go to the control room, turn the cameras back on, and leak Heather's sex tape with Al."

Scott bit his lip. It was one thing to watch them, but another to put it on the Internet.

"Duncan, we could get in some serious shit," Scott said, sighing. "Heather would murder us if she found out that we are the ones behind it!"

"So, we don't let her find out, it's as simple as that," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "Imagine how many people would pay to see a star's sex tape. Both of them are finalists from season three. People would go nuts to see the rest of the sex tape after Chris airs the un-explicit half on TV."

"Yeah, but that's just Alejandro and Heather kissing," Harold reminded. "Duncan, I know we're not all the fondest of her, but you really want to post her sex tape on the Internet?"

"Hell yes, are you guys in or not?" Duncan asked. "We're gonna miss the good parts if we don't turn those cameras on NOW."

"Are you horny, Duncan?" Scott asked, sighing.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Scott."

"I don't know, I've already seen Heather's boobies once," Harold said, leaning his head downwards. "They were pretty nice ones."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Harold, you've never seen a girl completely naked. This is your fucking chance! I can show you what it looks like with the flip of a switch. You can see the whole Heather. Tell me that you haven't wondered what sexiness she hides underneath?"

Harold and Scott glanced at each other. They nodded their heads.

"Okay... we're in... if we split the money evenly," Scott said.

"Done, and done!" Duncan exclaimed. "Boys, we're gonna make some serious cash off of this."

* * *

The three guys snuck into the control room. Harold found the panel to access the cameras. He turned the shower room camera on. The guys grinned as they hooked up the footage to Duncan's laptop and watched it live. He was downloading the footage to his computer as it went on.

_Alejandro slid Heather's panties down. He threw it out of the shower door, and it joined their other clothes outside. He brushed some of her dark hair out of her face, and gently touched his lips to hers again. His hand fumbled upwards, looking for the little knob to turn the water on. Heather began to yank his boxers off as he was about to start the water up._

_"We can't have these on anymore," Heather flirted, pushing the boxers off. "You wouldn't want them to get wet, would you?"_

_He raised his eyebrows at her suggestive behavior, but just grinned and let her push them off. His lust for her was incredibly strong. He let the water droplets fall on their bodies._

_"Really, you want to do this in the shower and not the bed?" Heather asked, pressing her nose against his cheek. "What, do you not respect me?"_

_"I'm helping you get the job done," he whispered into her ear, and began grazing her ear lobe with his lips. "You wanted a shower, so I am assisting you."_

_She wanted to fire him up, and make him angry. She had always admired their hate-love relationship._

_"Come on, Al," she taunted. "You know you're just doing this to prove to José that you can fuck a girl, too. You don't really want to do this. You just are jealous that you can't get as many girls as José can!"_

_Alejandro clenched his fists. He left marks on her neck, and squeezed her breasts harshly. _

_"Is it fun to piss me off, Heather?" Alejandro asked, his voice becoming fierce._

_"Hell yes, jerk face," she squinted her eyes, and pressed his back down so he was kissing her neck harder. She moaned loudly. He pulled back and stared at her for a moment. She gazed back, starting at his chest. The water droplets rolled down his chest in such a sexy way. She moved her eyes downwards and smirked when she saw his member._

_He scooped her up, and ran his lips down her breasts and to her stomach. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, and then lined his erect member up with her entrance. The water was hitting her hair rapidly, which definitely irritated her._

_"I hate it when my hair gets wet!" she yelled, gripping onto Alejandro's chest. "I hate it so much!"_

_"Relax, mi amor," he soothed, rubbing her arms gently, "you look muy beautiful no matter what." His lips left another soft kiss on her neck._

_She blushed. She always did, whenever he complimented her. Her heart always raced when he said stuff like that, especially when it was in Spanish. She couldn't believe that she, the manipulative bitch of the island, was actually falling for someone, more specifically Alejandro the Jerk. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all... Or maybe he was just being kind for sex._

_Her legs wrapped around his lower stomach, and he located her entrance again. He looked up at her nervously. It would be their first time._

_"Just fucking do it," she pleaded in frustration. "You're always the one who talks about seducing me... why have you become so cautious now?"_

_"You are most beautiful when you get frustrated with me," he whispered, grazing his nose against her cheek. "You laughed whenever I talked about us, but look who wants me so badly now. Admit it, Heather, you want me."_

_She glared at him, "If I didn't want you, would I be here, stupid?"_

_"That's enough for me," he said with a grin._

_He pressed his lips against hers again. Her hands grasped his back, and her legs were wrapped around his back, too. He was holding her against the wall. Their mouths moved in sync with the water falling on their bodies. Suddenly, he slipped into her, and she freaked out._

_"Alej-jandro!" Heather screamed, pulling her lips away and falling against the shower wall with Alejandro still inside of her._

_He didn't thrust again._

_"So the ruthless and tough Heather can handle anything can't handle this," he mocked. "What happened to my worthy adversary?"_

_She glared at him, wanting to smack him, but she couldn't because he was still inside of her and her whole body felt numb. She honestly didn't know why she couldn't handle the feeling, since Chris practically put her through hell for four seasons. She was just so surprised that Alejandro was inside of her. She couldn't process it._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Alejandro asked, caressing her cheek in a mocking way._

_She squinted her eyes, but her naked body was trembling._

_"Y-you think you're so clever," she said, annoyed. "I can handle it. It was just unexpected. God, arrogant much!"_

_So he went too fast, testing her patience. While it did make him pretty tired, but it was nothing compared to what Heather was feeling. He just needed to make her admit that she was weak. He had that obsession. He was still baffled that Heather gave into him. She had obviously put her guard down since All-Stars, because she normally would have pushed him away and called him arrogant from the beginning, and not when they were actually having sex._

_"Alejandro!" she screamed, since he was thrusting so god damn fast._

_"Am I too quick for you?" he asked, smirking._

_"N-no," she stammered, and closed her eyes._

_It felt good. Her body was filled with pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, and her other hand was crawling through his hair and yanking it. He was just going so fast. She hadn't experienced a feeling like it before. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest as he continued to thrust back and forth._

_After a short amount of time, Alejandro could tell that she was going to orgasm. Her toes curled, her fingers curled, she was breathing heavily, and he could almost hear her heart beating. He smirked, knowing that he had pleasured her. Her fluids came spurting out, and her face turned bright red._

_But he didn't stop, even though her body was trembling. She wouldn't let him stop. Her fluids were washed away through the shower, so Al kept going. Until he felt himself coming._

_"¡Dios mío!" Alejandro cried out, letting himself ejaculate._

Duncan stopped the camera there, because he heard somebody walking towards the control room. He elbowed his buddies, and they grabbed his laptop and snuck out of the room.

"We got most of the good stuff... the stuff people are gonna pay to see," Duncan said, grinning maliciously as he set his laptop down on the table.

"We... we just watched Heather get fucked," Scott whispered, feeling slightly ashamed. "It felt wrong. It wasn't like watching porn... it was like invading her privacy..."

"Like Chris isn't already invading it," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"But, we're really going to post their butt-naked uncensored sex tape online?" Scott asked.

"I've seen too much of them," Harold said, groaning. "No homo, but Al's got a sweet body. I could ship them if I was a fan of the show. Maybe I'd like this show if I didn't experience how fucked up it really is."

"Guys, we have a sex tape!" Duncan exclaimed. "We can get Heather to do anything we want. We can _blackmail_ her. And if she doesn't oblige, we get to post the sex tape online and make cash for this footage. We win either way, dudes!"

* * *

The next day, Heather was getting weird looks from most people. They were all really surprised to see her on the big screen, hooking up with Alejandro. Duncan was laughing, and Courtney was glaring, since she believed that Heather lied about not having any romantic feelings or relationship with Alejandro.

After Chris made people's life more of a hell, it was the evening. Heather still didn't know what was with all the odd looks, but she didn't really give a fuck. She sighed and went back to her suite, where Gwen was lying down on her bed. Gwen was like the only one who hadn't been giving her weird looks that day, so she was glad that it was just her.

Heather was looking through her suit case for some pajamas to wear, but she found a piece of paper hidden inside of it. She grabbed the binder paper from her suit case and unfolded it so she could read the message inside of it.

_Meet me by the pool at 10:00 tonight_

_Love, Alejandro_

She grinned to herself, and grabbed the best lingerie she could. She carried the sexy lingerie under her regular pajamas, and went to the bathroom, where she changed into it. When she walked out, Gwen looked up at her. She noticed when Heather was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked. "Don't you want to get some sleep?"

Heather groaned and turned around to face the goth girl.

"Do I have to explain _everything_ to you?" Heather said, annoyed, and rolled her eyes. "I'm just going out... it's not your problem."

The dark-haired girl stepped out of the suite, leaving a very confused Gwen alone. Out in the dark, she walked to the island's pool, and grinned when her eyes met the green eyed guy's.


End file.
